fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Rise
}} Doomulus Rise is a member of the Doomuli. He first debuted in A Flash Beorn Our Eyes, having joined forces with Doomulus Thai to maroon Doomulus Grime on Two's planet. He is later seen alongside her next to Doomulus Prime in a post-credit scene for Days of Victory. He is a high commander in the Doomuli, taking orders from Doomulus Prime and Fenrir of the Flame personally. The character was created by to be a intentionally cruel member of the Doomuli. Description Doomulus Rise looks similar to Doomulus Grime but with red eyes and longer ears. He wears a black jacket with the Doomuli sigil on it and wears a pack on his back, usually filled with blood. He has a long tail made of many sections. He has three glowing, floating claws for his hands and his feet only have two claws. Personality Doomulus Rise is obsessed with death and blood, likely because he requires it to live. As such, he conquers planets to grind the inhabitants on it. He is also a go-getter and doesn't let much stand in his way, aside from commands from Doomulus Prime. He sucks up constantly to his superior commanders, which has worked in his favor since he is now one of the leading Doomuli in the organization. He can be seen as slightly cruel when he has a captive in his hands, slowly siphoning them of blood and often liking to hang his captives by their wrists with what they assume must be really squishy rope. Somewhat of a murderous creep, he doesn't seem to care much about the other members of the Doomuli and is the first to volunteer himself to take care of Doomuli that turn against the organization or deal with it's enemies. Backstory TBA Powers and Abilities Doomulus Rise has claws that drain blood while fighting, draining into the pack on his back. The pack fuels him with blood, which would be similar to how cars use gasoline except he is constantly on the verge of passing out during fights. Despite this, as long as he can drain blood, he can keep fighting. This blood fuels his Red Energy attacks, of which he uses through mostly physical means to fuel his glowing floating claws. His supply of blood allows him to go for quite a while and since he is always looking for the most violent methods to pull off his desire for violence, the tank almost never runs empty. Appearances ''A Flash Beorn Our Eyes Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Just Like Old Friends'' Relationships The Doomuli The Doomuli at large generally finds him kind of edgy but tolerable, somewhat admirable considering his high conquering count. He generally sucked up to his superiors, of which were happy to hand over their roles to him when the time came to it. As such, Doomulus Rise is highly regarded but you'll hear the occasional snark about his violent tendencies. Doomulus Thai While Doomulus Thai more or less despises him, they share the same rank level and are usually pushed out to do missions together. As such, Doomulus Rise has actually formed a small crush on her that he cannot ever spit out, although this is why he and Thai tend to protect each other to prevent anyone else from stealing their positions. Thai does it out of protecting her home planet from the Doomuli, while Doomulus Rise is more influenced by his love for Doomulus Thai. Trivia *He dislikes people calling him edgy. Trophy Information Gallery DoomulusRise.png|Original art by Exotoro. DoomulusRiseNew.png|Doomulus Rise in Post-Victory works DoomulusRiseMK2Painted.png|Doomulus Rise MK2 Category:Doomuli Members Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Males Category:Missyntiles